galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Foster
Dr. Foster aka Dr. Ferdinand Foster 4900 - * Native to Factory, Race Affiliation Thinker (Former Gene Slave Species) Ferdinand was born on the X101 home world Factory as the son of a Thinker mother and a human father. His mother was a Union School Teacher on Factory and his father a professor for machine psychology and Neurosis research on the X101 Machine Intelligence Institute. Coming from an ultra-smart back ground, Dr. Foster was on true Genius level since early child hood, often compared to Dr. Isah He completed his first PhD at the age of 12 and his IQ was measured to be around 400 (He became a member of the 400 Club at the age of 16) and was invited into the Hive of Minds at the age of 21. His prime interest was and is Seenian technology. He took over the lead in the Science Corps Xeno Research department and was instrumental in creating the Seenian Labs on Planet Ritos in 5000. He managed to get a stellar budget of virtually no limits approved and assembled a team of Xeno Tech experts from all over the galaxy (including the Kermac Dreineufunf --> The Dreineufunf Incident) Short of Kidnapping he used every trick and incentive in the book to recruit and attract the very best minds in this field. He managed to have the Assembly vote and order NAVINT and any other Union entity to release any piece of Seenian artifact and data (with the exception of the Devi) He basically transformed Planet Ritos into a planet sized research center and the largest repository of Seenian artifacts anywhere (Known at that time). His fanatic dedication to the case was fully supported by Admiral McElligott and Mothermachine (Both considered close friends of Dr. Foster) A meeting decision memo of the Gray Ghosts states that they considered Dr. Foster's research vital and that he should receive any help and resource he asks for. Two deep space high risk tech labs were attached to the project, and every piece of equipment of the Lighthouse depot was transported to Planet Ritos and its Moon. Security measures are on Translocator canon level. After the discovery of the second depot and the integration of the Dominator and the other ships (ongoing). Master Servant declared that Dr. Foster had achieved an amazing level of understanding into Seenian technology. Right now a Seenian style space dock facility is constructed in orbit around the Star Extra-Bright Planet Ritos is the 3rd planet). And the entire second depot is moved from Coreward to the Extra Bright System (4th planet) (Tiny Tim’s and Goliath freighters arriving daily) The Marantz has been moved in a permanent orbit around Bright Star as well. In 5045 Dr. Foster spearheaded the Uni Design II Initiative with the completion of the USS Seenia. He also was the chief designer behind the first completely Union Built Lyrec Class Battle ship the USS Devi-Twin currently under construction at the Extra Bright ship yards. It must me noted that Dr. Foster unlocked the full potential of the Transform cannons by understanding the concept fully and able to decode the instructions of the Vari-Spat improvement. He is the inventor of the Translocator Needle Point Cannon. Which is going to replace the traditional Translocator cannon in all ships by 5090 Category:People